


Not Giving Up At All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sunrise/Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono was second guessing herself about leaving the taskforce, & Hawaii, Her husband, Adam is there to comfort her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Not Giving Up At All:

*Summary: Kono was second guessing herself about leaving the taskforce, & Hawaii, Her husband, Adam is there to comfort her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was up before the sun, & she was thinking about her decision of leaving her job, & Hawaii. The Ex-Surfing Pro was second guessing herself, & she wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Her husband, Adam Noshimuri, couldn’t stand to see her like it.

 

The Former Yakuza Boss, & Business Executive was concerned about his wife, & made some coffee, & brought it out to her. He sat down next to her, & then asked her this, as he moved some hair out of her face. “You okay, Baby ?”, He gave her his full attention.

 

"Did I make the right decision on coming here, Baby ?, Was this all worth the effort to stop the sex trafficking ring, I am just doubting myself, Did I make a mistake ?", she asked as he was emotional. Adam said reassuring her with a hug, "You made the ultimate sacrifice, Babe, I am so proud of you, Kono", He hugged her, 8 they cuddled & snuggled, as they shared a kiss.

 

They spent the rest of their time enjoying each other's company, & they watched the sunrise together, The Happy Couple knew that if they stayed together, & worked together. They can accomplish so much together in the process.

 

The End.


End file.
